Hospital Trip
by Kira Sema
Summary: Vlad has to go to the hospital after being brought home by Danny. Danny is scared that something bad happened to Vlad when the doctors don't tell him anything yet. Then he goes into Vlad's room... Pompous Pep (Image I used is my own drawing the V is MY symbol for Vlad and the D symbol for Danny)


**In Reading Class we have journals and today's topic was Free Writing so I wrote a Vlad/Danny thing. XD I hope you guys enjoy. :D Yea I support Pompous Pep get over it. :)**

16 year old Danny Phantom was flying in the air in his ghost form and was on his way home for a long nap. While Danny was flying he saw a red/white blur pass him at high speed. This was odd since it didn't feel like a ghost to him. He followed to where the blur stopped. The blur turned out to be Vlad Plasmius. "Vlad?" Danny asked. "Daniel?" Vlad said looking up at Danny then looking down. Danny knew that there was something was from the look in Vlad's eyes. "Why are you here?" Danny asked with a caring tone. Vlad looked up at Danny. "I need your help." Vlad said. [1] Danny noticed that his face was oddly pale. "Why is your face pale?" Danny asked while being a little scared. "It's nothing Daniel…I just need your help to get back to my place." Vlad said. "No, I'm taking you to my house just hang in there.I'll get my parents to help just please hang on." Danny said with fear in his voice.

He'll never say it but he grew to love the other halfa. He even didn't love Sam anymore. Those two got together as soon as Danny admitted he wasn't in love with her anymore. He actually fell in love with the other halfa. When he saw him like this it scared him. He not only wanted him to live, but he wanted to not fight with him anymore. "Ok Vlad change back to your human half so my parents won't freak out anymore then they will." Danny said. Vlad changed back to Masters and was leaning on Danny. "Ok just lean on me and I'll help you to my house. Luckily we aren't that far away." Danny said. "Danny…" Vlad said in a faint voice. "We're almost there just please hang on Vlad." Danny said. Danny changed back to Fenton when they got back to the house. Danny knocked on the door since he forgot his key. His mom opened the door and was shocked at what she saw. "Mom you've got to help Vlad!" Danny screamed. Then Jack Fenton came in. "Hey Danny's h- I'll call an ambulance for Vlad." Jack said while walking back into the kitchen to grab a phone.

Danny and Maddie laid Vlad on the couch. "How did this happen?" Maddie asked. "I-I don't know I was coming back from g- Tucker's house and I saw him leaning against a building by the house. He said he was close by and wasn't feeling well so he asked me to help him come in." Danny explained. Vlad was lying on the couch barely conscious listening to the boy's lie. "Apparently he didn't tell his parents about his ghost powers yet." Vlad thought before losing consciousness. "I just called 911 they should be here in about 5 minutes." Jack said while walking back in from the kitchen. About 5 minutes later we heard the siren of the ambulance. They brought a gurney in and put Vlad on it. A third guy came in and asked, "We only have room for one person to ride with him. Who's going?" "I will." Danny and Jack said at the same time. "Dad let me go I'll be able to fit in there better." Danny said while standing. "B-Ok Danny we're be there after we pick up Jazz." Jack said. Danny got up and went into the ambulance with Vlad. "Please be ok." Danny thought to himself.

About 15 minutes later they were at the hospital and Vlad was taken into the emergency room. Danny was forced to stay in the waiting room. His parents called him and told him that they wouldn't be there for a few hours since Jazz was so far away. There were only two people that he told about him being in love with Vlad: Jazz and Danielle. He wasn't going to tell Danielle, but she came when he told Jazz so he killed two birds with one stone. Danielle isn't happy with that, but she'll respect it. Jazz also respects him, but still think Vlad is a total fruit loop. A doctor came out and said, "Are you Danny Fenton?" "Yes I am. How's Vlad?" Danny asked. "He's a little better than what he was when they brought him in, but he hasn't woken up yet." Doc said then walking back to one of the rooms. Danny got up and grabbed a soda from the machine in there and sat back down.

It was about an hour and no news on Vlad yet. Danny was really close of crying. He hoped that something wouldn't happen to the older halfa. 'I mean nothing could right? He is Plasmius he can't die now.' Danny thought to himself. Then another Doctor came in. "He got up and says he wants to see you Danny I'll take you to him." He said. Danny followed the doctor to Vlad's room. Then the doctor left. Danny sat in the chair right next to Vlad's bed then Danny lightly slapped him. "Thank you for giving me a bloody heart attack!" Danny yelled. Then Danny calmed down. "So what was wrong?" Danny asked totally calm. "It's from my ghost core. It was burning me so bad, and still is a little, that I was feeling sick." Vlad said. "Is that why you came to me?" Danny asked knowing why Vlad had come. "Yes. I tried to come and convince you to help me by cooling down my ghost core, but I was too late and this happened." Vlad explained.

Danny smirked a little bit. He looked around to see if anyone was there and there wasn't. Then Danny went as lightly as he could on top of Vlad and grabbed his shirt lightly so he wouldn't hurt him. He then put his face to Vlad's and kissed him. Surprisingly though the other halfa was kissing him back more passionately. They both felt a spark between them. [2] Then they had to stop because they had to breathe. Danny got off of Vlad while blushing and took a step back. "D-did that help?" Danny asked. "Yes, yes it did Little Badger." Vlad said while smirking. Danny went back into the seat next to Vlad. They didn't say anything for quite some time until Vlad broke the silence. "I'm sorry Danny." Vlad said. Danny just looked at Vlad. "Don't you ever scare me like that again Vlad!" Danny said. "I won't Little Badger I promise." Vlad said while reaching to pat Danny's head. Danny smiled a bit. "You know once I get out of here we can do more than just kiss." Vlad said with a smirk. Danny smirked back.

_**[1] That's all I had written in the journal**_

_**[2] I suck at describing stuff like this.**_

**I'm stopping this one shot here before I get carried away with it… Hope you liked my story. :D R&R **


End file.
